


With You Till The End.

by Mirie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Levi needs a swear jar, Levi swears a lot, Reader also swears a lot, Sad, Titans, Titans are dicks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirie/pseuds/Mirie
Summary: You and Levi grew up in the undergrounds together, but life always seems to separate you and then reunite you over and over. But how will it be when you are both adults and finally see each other again. Both of you have lost so much that it may be difficult to rekindle what you had in the undergrounds. Levi seems colder than before and you are confused about your feelings, will it ever be the same?Slow burn, it will follow the anime and maybe the manga but with a few changes.Will have a side of Erwin/Reader to add to the drama, but Levi is the final love interest.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Erwin/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1 - Hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I'm back with another Levi fic! This time following the anime. 
> 
> Please bare with me on this, it'll be a slow burn because I want it to be realistic. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

** "If you don't want to die - think." **

** Age 7 **

Growing up in the underground was a place not even rats wanted to reside in. A crime ridden city, filled with criminals and the homeless, with the city constantly illuminated due to no sun. You were born there, your mother a measly prostitute who after giving birth to you gave you away to a group of crazy scientists who resided in the city if you could even call them that. Many unwanted children ended up there, experimented on and tormented for years, many children dying. You however survived through the whole ordeal, the only thing showing you had been experimented on was the pink stripe in your hair, which your capturers found very fascinating, having tried to do the same thing to many other girls, most of them dying or ending up with no hair, you were deemed special. Every experiment they used on you caused you pain and suffering, you were 7 at the time and planning an escape. 

‘’If we go down this hallway, we should be able to get past them without them even noticing.’’ You whispered to your friend beside you as you pointed to a small piece of paper with a scribbled map on it. 

Your friend gave you a worried glance, seeing the fear in her eyes you placed your hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She was older than you by a year, but you were the bravest out of all the girls there, you had to be, otherwise you’d die. 

‘’Don’t worry, we’ll make it this time.’’ You smiled at her and rolled up the map. 

You stood up and dusted your pants from any dust and helped your friend up. 

‘’We’ll wait for everyone to fall asleep and then make our move.’’ 

Before your friend could give you a reply the door to the room you were locked in clicked open as someone from the outside unlocked it. Both you and your friend moved back towards the wall furthest away from the door as the other girls in your room cowered. As the door opened revealing one of the many men in lab type coats, you stood in front of your friend to protect her. The man wore a surgical mask hiding his face as he scanned the girls in the room, he locked eyes with your wide ones as he moved towards you. You closed your eyes shut tightly waiting for him to drag you out of the room, however he pushed you roughly aside and grabbed your friend. You tried to grab for her, but the man again pushed you down by hitting you in the face. He took your friend from the room as she screamed for you. You could still hear her screams of protest as he locked the door, tears sliding down your face mixed with blood from the man hitting you. You slid down the wall, knees covering your face as you cried and wiped at your nose. 

… 

… 

… 

It had been hours, and a tormenting silence had fallen over you. The sound of the door unlocking had you standing quickly and moving towards the door, waiting for your friend to be thrown in, you were ready to comfort her. However, when the door opened up, light streaming in causing you to squint, your friend was not there, instead you were shoved away from the door by someone’s foot. 

‘’Move, you are in the way.’’ A man walked in with bread in his hand as he threw it in the middle of the room. Girls rushing to grab what they could. You didn’t move at all, instead you looked at the man before he left and dared to ask. 

‘’W..where is the girl you took earlier?’’ Your mouth felt dry. 

The man observed you before kneeling down to your height, he touched the pink stripe in your hair and smirked at you. 

‘’Dead. Poor thing couldn’t handle it, her little heart stopped beating after a while.’’ He stood up and sighed. 

‘’Just another waste we have to dispose of.’’ He didn’t even look at you as he walked back out of the room and locked the door. 

The darkness surrounded you as you choked on nothing, your heartbeat picking up rapidly as tears streamed down your face. Your knees giving away to your weight as you roughly hit the ground screaming out. The girls around you not even glancing your way in fear of being reprimanded. 

‘’Dead…’’ Those words haunted you as you sat there on your knees crying out. 

You don’t remember falling asleep but as you opened your eyes to your surroundings you lifted yourself up and stretched out. Observing the girls sleeping around you, that’s when you knew it was late and the only chance you had at escaping. You breathed out heavily trying to push the thoughts of your friend to the back of your mind, she was gone and there was no bringing her back, you had to get out of there before they killed you as well. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a small metal wire you had found a while back which you could bend into shape, this was going to get you out of this vile place. You stalked towards the door and placed your ear to it, you listened to any potential sound but heard nothing. You placed the piece of metal through the keyhole and turned it slowly, waiting for the sound of a click. 

Click… 

You sighed out in relief; you quietly opened the door enough for you the squeeze out of it. You glanced quickly towards the girls sleeping and felt a huge sadness overwhelming you, none of them had wanted to risk it, too scared to go against the men in lab coats. You however stayed as brave as you could even if deep down you were terrified of being caught and reprimanded. 

You closed the door behind you and looked out into the hallway, this was your chance to get the hell out of there. You tiptoed down the hallway trying to remember the way out which you had seen once when they had taken you to be experimented on. It was a right turn and then a left, simple to remember. As you neared closer to the left turn a room appeared just before the exit, with the door wide open, you froze as you heard a sound coming from the room. You tiptoed as quietly as you could and as you reached the room you peered inside to see people, the sound had been snoring, you counted 5 bodies and you knew that, that was all of them, all of your capturers sleeping soundly, peacefully with no worries. This angered you as you glared at each body, some sleeping on the floor and some sleeping on sofas. The candle light through the opened door shined down on what looked to be a shiny piece of metal, a dagger on the table next to the door the mental flickering as the light hit it, it had dried blood on it which instantly reminded you of your friend, you had a gut wrenching feeling that, that was her blood. You looked at the floor as your hands turned into fists, you should have run towards the exit and never looked back, but you couldn’t, all you could think of was your friend and how she had suffered for so long. You wanted to kill them and that dagger was taunting you to do so, your small hands reached for it as you gripped it with two hands, your mind on one thing, it was like you couldn’t control yourself as you moved inside the room and closed the door softly behind you. 

… 

… 

… 

You had escaped barely, you had kept the dagger with you, tucking it into your trousers. You were still shaking at what you had just done, they had fought you, but it was like something had just awoken inside of you, but you hated it, you didn’t want to be a killer. It had been a struggle, but you were small and quick on your feet, and they were sleepy and clumsy which ended up being fatal for them. You walked the streets in a daze, shying away from anyone who even glanced at you. You had only known the life of that room and those people; you had no idea that outside of that environment was just as bad. People looked at you strangely, some even reached out to you as you squirmed past them and ran to hide down an alleyway and that’s when you realised that your pink stripe was probably causing all the unwanted attention, you tucked it under your ear and out of sight in hopes to stay more hidden. 

You had no idea how to survive and you were completely alone. 

… 

… 

… 

The first time you met Levi you were practically starving; you had managed to survive for a month stealing food. However, you had no skills in being a thief and had been caught many times, some beating you to the point of cracking your ribs a few times. You didn’t dare use your dagger in fear of hurting someone again, that side of you terrified you. You had given up, and now sat in the opening of an alleyway, mouth dry, stomach growling as you waited to die. You felt someone kneel towards you and you opened your eyes slowly and blinked at the person beside you. A woman with black hair and light blue eyes, she gave you a reassuring smile as she moved her hand towards you in a kind gesture. 

You wanted to shy away but had no energy as she placed something to your lips. It was water and you used your hands to grab the bottle to gulp down the water as quickly as you could, coughing as you choked slightly. 

‘’Hey not so quick, slowly.’’ Her voice was soft as she held the bottle and helped you. 

You listened to her and drank the water slowly, already feeling more energy enter your body. You gave her a cautious look and after finishing the bottle you slowly shuffled away from her, feeling unsure. She held her hand out towards you again. 

‘’It’s okay, come with me. I have food you can eat; you look so small…’’ She looked sad at the state of you. 

She was like an angel and you felt your body moving towards her, as you placed your small hand in her bigger one and she gripped onto it tightly, securely, like she’d never let you go, like she’d protect you from the outside world. 

… 

… 

… 

Levi had been very welcoming as his mother came back with you. And as you ate the small amount of food shared between you all, you observed them both and then bowed your head low towards the woman. 

‘’T..thank you for the food.’’ You thanked her and stood up weakly. 

They both stood and she walked towards you and knelt down holding your hands. 

‘’We don’t have much, but I want you to stay here. You never have to be alone again.’’ She reassured you as she squeezed your hand tightly. 

You felt tears sliding down your face as you tried to desperately wipe them away in embarrassment, you looked down at your feet. 

‘’Why...would you help me when you are struggling to survive yourself.’’ You whispered as you sniffled and hiccupped. 

The woman lifted your chin up to brush the tears away as Levi watched in worry. She pushed your hair out of your face and then glanced at it her eyes widening before she smiled. 

‘’You’re special.’’ She rubbed the piece of hair that had been dyed pink. 

‘’You are safe now; do you have a name?’’ 

You shook your head and she smiled at you. 

‘’We’ll think of one sweet. My name is Kuchel and this is Levi my son.’’ Levi moved forwards and gave you a small smile which you returned. 

You felt safe around them. 

… 

… 

… 

That feeling of being safe had lasted a good two and a half years. You and Levi were very close, and he had taught you how to be a better thief, Kuchel had become ill and was now bed ridden, you knew her time was running out and it worried you. She had been your saviour in this cruel world and all you wanted to do was save her, even though you knew you couldn’t. Levi looked after her as much as he could, stealing food for you all every day, some days coming back with bruises, every day he’d come back with less food and he gradually became closed off towards you and even his mother. Kuchel grew weaker day by day as you sat by her bed holding her hand, Levi had left one day to try to steal food as you sat quietly gripping Kuchel’s hand, she coughed out as she awoke, and you gave her a worried glance. She noticed you and gave you a weak smile. 

‘’Where is Levi, dear?’’ She spoke weakly, almost a whisper. 

‘’He went out to try and get some food…’’ You told her. 

She gave a small nod and you both sat in silence for a few minutes. 

‘’I don’t have long left. Promise me’’ She whispered your name, a name you had chosen together. 

‘’Promise me you’ll stay with Levi. When I first saw you sat by that alleyway, you looked so weak and then you opened your eyes and I saw such sadness within them but also strength.’’ She paused to give a small cough and you gripped her hand tighter. 

‘’You’ve been through a lot I can imagine. Both you and Levi got brought into this hell and for that I am sorry. You must stick together, okay?’’ 

You nodded at her. 

‘’Always.’’ You whispered as a tear slid down your face. 

She lifted a weak hand to your face and wiped away the tears. 

‘’Don’t cry for me, be the brave girl I know you can be. I love both you and Levi.’’ She smiled and you laid your head down on her lap as you fell asleep to her stroking your hair lightly and humming a lullaby. 

… 

… 

… 

Her death happened a few days later and Levi refused to move from the corner of the room as he stared at her body. You had gone out to try and steal food, you were not as good as Levi, but you had no choice but to try, you had made a promise you intended to keep. You needed to survive, you needed to leave that place, but Levi had refused to move. 

When you returned with nothing, you found a man sat with Levi, he looked tall with coarse-looking dark hair that reached his neck, he also had a thin beard going along his jawline. His eyes small and piercing. He wore a large overcoat and a bowler hat. He looked up and observed you before sighing. You stood in a defensive stance but didn’t reach for your dagger straight away, wanting to avoid confrontation as much as possible. 

The man looked at Kuchel’s lifeless rotting body on the bed. 

‘’Damn how many children did you have!’’ 

‘’She’s not her child.’’ Levi whispered out. 

‘’I see, then who are you child?’’ 

You didn’t answer him, but Levi did. 

‘’We took her in off the streets.’’ 

The man stood up and rubbed his temple. 

‘’She’s really left me in the shit with this hasn’t she.’’ 

He stretched out and looked at you and then Levi. 

‘’You two hungry?’’ He questioned. 

Your stomachs growled at the mere mention of food answering the man’s question. 

‘’Well let’s go get some food, I’m sick of the smell in here’’ 

You knew you needed to eat and refusing food would be stupid. Levi stood up and followed the man leaving the room, giving you no choice but to follow also. You looked at Kuchel before leaving and whispered a goodbye having a feeling you wouldn’t be returning. 

You had learned the man’s name was Kenny and he had been a friend of Kuchel’s. Levi had perked up upon Kenny’s arrival and for that you were glad. Maybe this man wouldn’t be so bad, someone to protect you both. 

Oh, how wrong you could be.


	2. Part 2 - Making deals

** "The lesson you need to learn right now, can't be taught with words... only with action."**

**Age 9**

Kenny had proven to be good for Levi, teaching him to survive in the underground, even giving him his own knife. You had wanted to learn from him to, so you could protect yourself but any time you tried he dismissed you and you had no idea why, but it seemed Kenny did not like you and that left you feeling isolated and alone as Levi grew to become stronger while you stayed the same shy, closed off girl. 

As Levi and Kenny came back from a day out while you had been told to stay behind, you watched as they walked through the door. Levi had blood on his shirt and you worriedly approach him to see where the blood had come from. He pushed you away slightly. 

‘’Stop worrying it’s not my blood.’’ He reassured you and you took a step back frowning as you watched Kenny sit at the table feet on top of it and Levi sitting next to him. 

You felt your blood go cold knowing he had gone out and beaten someone up. Kenny wasn’t teaching him to protect himself but was teaching him to attack on command like a rapid dog. Levi was turning into someone you feared, and you wanted him to know that. You just needed to get him alone, so you waited for Kenny to fall into a drunken slumber like he did most nights, you approached Levi as he sat sharpening his knife. 

‘’Levi…’’ You whispered as you sat next to him. 

He looked at you and nodded acknowledging you. 

You fiddled with your hands. 

‘’What exactly did you do today?’’ You questioned him and he stopped sharpening his knife to observe you. 

‘’Why do you ask?’’ He raised his eyebrows at you. 

‘’Well you came back today with someone else’s blood on you…I’m worried about you.’’ You whispered. 

‘’Worried about what?’’ 

‘’What Kenny is teaching you.’’ You frowned and stared at your hands nervously. 

Levi sighed. 

‘’You really don’t need to worry. He is teaching me to fight and to protect myself…to protect you. Don’t you want to feel safe?’’ He questioned you and you looked at him. 

‘’I…I don’t feel safe around him.’’ You motioned towards Kenny’s sleeping form on the bed and Levi followed your stare. 

‘’I’ll tone it down; would that make you feel better?’’ He asked you. 

You nodded your head and moved to hug him tightly with a small smile on your face. Levi sighed in frustration but hugged you back. 

‘’Thank you, Levi.’’ 

What you hadn’t noticed was that Kenny had been pretending to sleep the whole time and had heard your conversation with Levi. He didn’t like how you brought the kid’s softer side out; he wouldn’t survive much longer with you around he thought. He had to get rid of you. 

… 

… 

… 

Over the next few months Levi had kept to his word and had returned home with Kenny every day with no blood on his clothes. You knew he had probably been out fighting but he made the effort not to show it and worry you and for that you were grateful. Kenny had also been growing nicer towards you and even teaching you a few moves while Levi went out a few times on his own. One day you sat with Kenny as he cut an apple with a knife, handing you a few pieces to eat. 

‘’So kid, did ya parents abandon you or just die in this shithole?’’ He asked you. 

You frowned but answered him anyway. 

‘’I don’t know, I never knew them.’’ 

‘’Ah, that makes sense. You were one of them experiment brats, right?’’ He lifted his hat up so he could look you in the eyes. 

You gulped nervously, feeling frozen in your seat by his stare. 

‘’I heard those scientist bastards were slaughtered like pigs. Throats cut in their sleep, dying slowly.’’ He smirked at you as you looked down at your hands shaking. 

‘’Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me kid. Even though I didn’t have you as the type to do such a thing. They must have proper fucked your head up eh. Probably deserved it.’’ He laughed lightly as he waved his knife about and you gave him a shocked glance, how could he be so calm about this. 

This is the most he had talked to you and you honestly wished he hadn’t even bothered. You wished he had just kept being dismissive with you because this was making you even more weary of him. You knew he had killed before, but how could anyone just laugh murder off, it had plagued you since you had done it and it haunted you that you found yourself enjoying it at the time, it was like you were a different person entirely. It was something you couldn’t control, and you just had to keep telling yourself that you weren’t the type of person to commit murder, even if it was to survive. 

‘’I’m not like that.’’ You whispered as your hands clenched your loose-fitting trousers tightly, you looked down at the dirty floorboards. 

Kenny scoffed and stabbed the knife into the table causing you to flinch slightly. 

‘’Look kid, there’s two types of people in this shit world. One’s that hide and one’s that fight. You should figure out which one you are and quick because it’s pretty obvious the one’s that die the fastest.’’ 

You glanced at Kenny; eyes wide. 

‘’You already know which one you are. Murder isn’t such a big deal.’’ 

You slammed your hands down on the table. 

‘’Just shut up!’’ You glared at Kenny. 

‘’What’s going on?’’ 

You glanced behind you at Levi who was standing by the front door, brows slightly raised at the sight of you and Kenny. 

‘’Nothing, stop worrying kid.’’ Kenny stood up and stretched before shoving Levi into the small space and walking out the door. 

‘’I’ll be back later; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’’ Kenny shut the door behind him. 

You breathed out heavily and rubbed at your eyes. 

‘’(name), what was that back there?’’ Levi questioned you as he sat beside you. 

‘’It was nothing.’’ You replied softly not wanting to worry him. 

‘’Didn’t look like nothing.’’ He pushed. 

You glanced at him ‘’Please just leave it.’’ You pleaded with him. 

Levi sighed but didn’t question you further. 

You wanted to tell Levi everything in hopes that he’d take your side, but you could see how having Kenny around benefitted him. In some ways you were jealous, you couldn’t bring Levi out of his depressive state when his mother died but this stranger turns up and suddenly Levi is a changed person, stronger and more determined. You decided to keep quiet for now, you didn’t trust Kenny, but Levi did, and you trusted him. 

**Kenny’s POV.**

‘’So, do we have a deal or not? I don’t like time wasters.’’ I spoke to the oaf before me. 

‘’I suppose so. You better not be bullshitting, or I’ll end you.’’ The man threatened. 

I smirked as I tipped my hat up to view the man before me. He was fat and sweating profoundly, which was surprising considering he lived in the Undergrounds where food was almost non-existent, but he was one of those rats that managed to make something of himself, running jobs that paid him well. He practically ran the Undergrounds, or so he liked to think. He was in the drugs trade as well as the prostitution trade both being easy money for him. 

‘’I don’t lie. She’ll grow to be very desirable to your clients.’’ I smirked. 

‘’She better, taking on bratty children is not something I do for anyone. But seeing as it’s you I’ll accept it.’’ 

‘’So, do we have a deal?’’ I lifted my right hand up to shake his sealing the deal. 

‘’Bring her here tomorrow, noon.’’ 

He leaves with his men quickly and I watch them disappear. I light a cigarette and inhale the smoke as I walked slowly back to that grimy space. The sooner I was outta here the better, I knew I was making the right choice, she was holding the kid back, it was only a matter of time before she got him killed, she wasn’t family after all. 

I sighed out. 

‘’Fucking kids.’’


	3. Part 3 - Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mentions of rape.

**"The only thing we're allowed to do... is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."**

As Kenny had decided to allow Levi to go out on his own, slowly pushing him to be more independent. He had taken you out instead, deciding he wanted to spend some quality time with you. At first you were suspicious but after a while you thought it best to try and get on with him, for Levi’s sake, after all you were a family even if it was dysfunctional due to Kenny. You had spent the day watching Kenny talk to numerous people, but he had treated you to some bread that wasn’t stale and clean water which you were grateful for. After a while he became quiet and in deep thought as you followed close behind him, his steps were faster than your little ones, you had no idea where he was taking you and at this point you wanted to head back home as Levi would be back and wondering where you are were. 

‘’Kenny, where are we going?’’ You decided to ask him. 

He didn’t respond just motioned for you to keep following him. He led you down a dark alleyway which eventually led to an open space, surrounded by broken down houses, it was quiet and eerie, sending a shiver down your spine, you found yourself getting closer to Kenny out of fear. You had a gut feeling he would be conducting some sort of meeting and he had taken you along to watch and observe. 

You were about to question him on what you were doing here but three men came out of the shadows like they were waiting for you to turn up. 

‘’You’re late. I don’t like to be kept waiting.’’ The man in the middle spoke with a disgruntled tone. He was a rather large man and he towered over everyone. 

The other two men were also very tall and scary looking as they stood beside the first man, who appeared to be the boss. You shuffled closer behind Kenny, feeling very uneasy about this whole situation. 

‘’Yeah yeah, I’m here aren’t I. And I brought her so quit your moaning.’’ Kenny spoke while letting out a loud yawn. 

He looked behind him down at you before grabbing you and pushing you in front of him. The boss leaned forward and observed you. 

‘’She is definitely unique looking. My clients like that.’’ 

He shuffled backwards towards the other men and they whispered amongst each other. You turned to Kenny and looked up at him as he glanced down at you. 

‘’What’s going on?’’ You asked him. 

He sighed. 

‘’Just shut up and do as you are told, alright.’’ He spat back and before you could retort back the men stepped forward again. 

‘’How old is she?’’ The boss asked. 

‘’9’’ 

‘’I see, a good age to learn quickly.’’ 

You cringed at that. 

‘’She’ll do just fine.’’ The boss motioned his head to his cronies, and they moved towards you. 

Your instincts jumped into action as you want to grab for your dagger tucked in your trousers. But it wasn’t there and that’s when you heard him speak up. 

‘’Looking for this?’’ Kenny smirked as you turned towards him in pure shock. 

In his hand your dagger lay as he twirled it around playfully. 

‘’I’m not dumb little girl.’’ He laughed out as the men grabbed you. 

Without any thought you kicked and bit at the men doing anything to desperately get away. But they were strong and held you tightly to the point you thought they’d break your arms. 

‘’She’s very feisty.’’ 

‘’Ah, just beat her and she’ll submit.’’ Kenny replied and you cringed yet again. 

‘’Traitor, you think Levi will allow this!’’ You spat at him. 

Kenny laughed loudly. 

‘’What’s that little speck going to do?’’ He moved closer towards you and kneeled to your height. 

‘’You’re holding him back from greatness, I’m doing him a favour by taking the trash out. Like I said kid, you can either be a fighter or a hider. I already decided for you.’’ Kenny stood again. 

‘’Look do we have a deal or not? I already have another brat at home to take care of, I don’t have all day.’’ Kenny was beginning to sound bored at this point. 

‘’Yeah yeah, here.’’ The boss gave him what appeared to be money and Kenny smiled again. 

‘’Nice doing business with ya. Cya.’’ He turned his back to you and waved while walking away. 

‘’Don’t do this!!’’ You desperately shouted and tried to wiggle free. 

‘’Will you knock her out already?’’ 

… 

… 

… 

You awoke to a coldness seeping up your entire body. The room you were in smelt mouldy and it was small, damp and dark. You wanted to cry but you forced the sobs down. Yet again you were trapped, and you had no idea what they were going to force upon you. But you’d soon learn as the door to your small room swung open. 

Three men tied your hands as they forced you out of your cell, they led you to two wide doors and opened them up while pushing you forward into the rather large room. It looked to be an office space, not that you’d ever seen one before. But at the end of the room was a desk and a big chair and sat in that chair was an older looking man. He had grey hair which he swept back, his eyes in a constant scowl like he didn’t want to be there. Stood beside him was the large man from before and you realised that he actually wasn’t the boss. 

The men holding you, led you forward and pushed you to your knees. You glared up at the man in front of you. Instead of him talking the man from before spoke up on his behalf. 

‘’You will be working under us from now on. We paid a pretty penny for you, so you’ll do as you are told.’’ He approached you and held your chin up tightly with his fat fingers making you cringe. 

‘’She’ll make us a lot of money, sir.’’ He smirked at the man before him as you wiggled out of his grip. 

The man stood up causing the fat man before you to grow quiet and submissive, clearly showing that the boss was not to be messed with or angered. 

‘’Enough toying.’’ He shoved the man away and knelt before you. 

He held your chin softly and you glared at him. 

‘’You’ll grow wrinkles if you keep doing that.’’ He spoke calmly. 

‘’Eat shit.’’ You spat, trying to squirm out of his grip, yet he held on tighter. 

‘’Don’t be a brat. You’ll earn an income here, you’ll be fed, have a warm bed.’’ 

‘’A warm bed? I know what you want of me and I won’t do it.’’ 

His face became cold and unreadable as he stood up. 

‘’You’ll do what’s needed.’’ He clicked his fingers and two men lifted you up and took you from that room. 

Instead of taking you back to that cold and damp cell, they took you to a meagre, bare room, with a single bed and a dusty cabinet next to it which had an empty vase on top with an already lit candle as the room had no windows, not that it was needed. They shoved you in without another word and you slummed to the floor, tears falling down your face. You couldn’t be strong anymore, life was constantly testing you and putting you in bad situations, but this time you wouldn’t be able to escape, and you’d rather die than become what they wanted of you, which was clearly a whore. 

You lifted yourself up and walked towards the bed, sitting down on it. It was hard but at least you had been given a bed. You were so tired you felt your eyes growing heavy as a yawn escaped your chapped lips. You didn’t want to fall asleep, but it naturally took you. 

The sound of your door being unlocked awoke you, and you rubbed at your eyes as you looked towards the door. Two women walked in, much older than you, they carried what appeared to be clothes and a washcloth as they approached you. Your instincts kicked in as you glared at them threateningly. 

The first woman gave a sigh as she approached you slowly. 

‘’Don’t make this any harder than it has to be. None of us want to be here but we make do.’’ 

She threw the clothes onto the bed and placed the washcloth on the cabinet. 

‘’Wash yourself and put these on, you already have your first customer waiting’’ She spoke with annoyance as she crossed her eyes and waited for you to move and do as you are told. 

‘’Customer...?’’ You blinked up at her. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

‘’Yes. This is a brothel and you are to do as you are told. Otherwise they’ll beat you.’' She shrugged like it was painfully obvious. 

You felt fear but you didn’t want to show that so you forced it down and began to change into the clothes they provided you. Which consisted of only a dress a size too small, you felt useless and scared. What would happen if you fought back? Or even worse what would happen if you didn’t. The woman nodded as you dressed. 

‘’Stay here. The customer will be with you shortly.’’ The two women began to leave. 

‘’What...’’ You began to speak but stopped yourself unsure on what to really say. 

The women turned their heads and waited for you to speak up. 

‘’I don’t know what to do.’’ You whispered looking at your hands placed in your lap. You felt so pathetic. 

The woman who had passed the dress to you, walked closer towards you and knelt to you. 

‘’This is not a world for someone as young as you. But here you are. Just do what the man wants, close your eyes and wait for it to be over.’’ She placed an arm on your shoulder and squeezed it to offer some reassurance but it just made you feel even more sick. 

She stood quickly and turned towards the door but before they both left, she turned her head. 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Was all she muttered as she closed the door behind her. 

It felt like hours before your ‘customer’ arrived. And all you wanted to do was vomit but you held it down as much as you could. You pulled at the hem of your dress contemplating on what action to take, you couldn’t let this stranger take your innocence so the only option was to stop him but that meant receiving the consequences of not doing as you are told. You were used to beatings, all your life had been met with adults who abused you, this was nothing new. But you weren’t going to allow someone to force themselves upon you, no matter the punishment. Just as you came to that conclusion the sound of the door unlocking and creaking open had your head lifting up towards it. 

A man who looked to be in his mid 60’s, overweight and already sweating profoundly as he looked you up and down with a lick of his lips walked in. You slowly felt yourself backing up away from him as he closed the door behind him and creeped his way towards you, already unbuckling his belt. He knelt on the bed as it creaked with his weight. He smirked at you and moved his hand out to grab you, he pulled you towards him with your hair and you kicked out towards him. 

‘’Little cow, do as I want.’’ He spat as he pinned you to the bed. 

You moved your face to the side as he tried to kiss you which just moved him to kiss your neck. You calmed your nerves down as you lifted your leg up as he tried to push his full weight on top of you. You swiftly kicked him in the groin and he keeled over in pain as he held onto his private area and glared at you. 

‘’You fucking bitch, I’ll kill you.’’ He spat again as he moved his hands to wrapped around your throat. 

You struggled underneath him, feeling the life being taken from you as he strangled you, not holding back. You tried to push and kick him off but he wouldn’t budge. This was it; you didn’t want to give up. You tried to look around you for anything that could aid you in escaping from his tight grip and that’s when you saw the vase next to you. You pushed yourself to grab for it with your small hands. The tips of your fingers touched the cold vase and you closed your eyes and used all energy you had to grip the vase, as it touched your hand you pulled it up quickly and used it to smash the man's head in, he grunted loudly and fell beside you on the bed and you finally took a gulp of air. You dared to look at the man beside you, he wasn’t moving and had blood pouring from his head where you had hit him, you shuffled yourself up and kneeled on the bed, you lifted your small hand carefully up to his mouth and relief filled you when you felt the tinniest breath on your hand. You could hear footsteps nearing your door and then a knock sounded. 

‘’Is everything okay in there sir?’’ You heard a woman ask politely; they must have heard his loud grunt of pain. 

When he didn’t answer, you heard whispering outside of the door. You moved yourself to the opposite side of the room and hugged yourself. As the door began to open and the woman walked in with 3 men who all looked shocked when they saw the man bleeding and unconscious on the bed, they all scanned the room till their eyes fell upon your small frame in the corner of the room. You kept your head down, fear over taking your body, you didn’t dare move. 

‘’Go get the boss, he’ll wanna see this.’’ One of the men spoke quietly as you kept your head down. 

It was agony waiting for something to happen, but no one spoke to you as they waited for their boss to arrive. You heard footsteps as you felt yourself shrink closer to the corner. You knew you had to make a choice when it came to that man and even though you knew you’d probably be killed or beaten you had made the right choice. As the footsteps reached the room and you could see the legs of two men walk in, one of which was the boss you breathed in steadily trying to get your nerves together as you looked up at the boss before you. He, however was not even glancing your way as he looked at the unconscious man on the bed, he sighed and rubbed his temples before speaking. 

‘’Get him out of here.’’ He spoke calmly. 

He then glanced towards your small frame as his men began dragging the other man off the bed and out of sight to god knows where, not that you cared much. The boss knelt to your height and observed you. He glanced down towards your throat and reached a hand out towards the bruises already beginning to leave marks around your neck, he ghosted his hand over the marks. 

‘’They’ll be sore for a while.’’ He spoke calmly again and your eyes grew wide at how calm he was. 

He smirked at you. 

‘’I guess you expect me to beat you for disobeying?’’ He laughed. 

You just stared at him not sure what to actually say. 

‘’Don’t worry kid. I’m impressed actually.’’ 

‘’...Impressed...?’’ You repeated. 

He nodded and stood to his full height, towering over you. 

‘’You fought off a man three times your size. Maybe the life of a whore isn’t for you afterall.’’ 

You looked up at him in astonishment, what did he mean by that? He could see right through you as he spoke again. 

‘’I have other jobs. Special jobs, that I think someone like you would be perfect for.’’ He gave you a sinister looking smile. 

‘’What...jobs?’’ You asked quietly as your throat was screaming in agony. 

‘’You’ll get your hands dirty kid, but you won’t have to whore yourself out.’’ 

He turned towards the door. 

‘’So, let's go...or you can stay here and be forced into this lifestyle. Your choice.’’ 

You felt confused, you didn’t know what the best option would be. You definitely refused to be a whore, and you knew eventually they’d just kill you for not obeying, so that left the only option available to you, which was to follow him into this unknown job. Deep down you knew it’d involve causing harm, and even though you wanted to avoid that it was the better option. You forced your legs to move and shuffled towards him as he gave you a smile and clasped his hands together. 

‘’Good choice.’’ 

You followed him out the door never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> I'm trying to be ahead of this, I'll attempt to post a chapter once a week. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are most appreciated.


End file.
